Gentle Trap
by snarryaddict123
Summary: Aizen blackmails Ichigo with his friend and forces Ichigo to become his slave. SMUT


Gentle Trap

I know that this is nothing like the book but I just love Ichigo as an uke if anyone is writing anything about an uke Ichigo or has read anything about an uke Ichigo tell meeeeeeeee

Sōsuke Aizen  
Ichigo Kurosaki

Ichigo had known it was a trap Aizen had not even bothered to hide it when he kidnapped Orihime. His real purpose was to poses the vibrant substitute soul reaper he had glimpsed right before he had let soul society for good.

Aizen was ecstatic he finally had Ichigo Kurosaki in his grasp. Ever since he let Soul Society he had been spying on Ichigo. He was still furious that the one time that he had turned his back a jealous Grimmjow had tried to kill Ichigo. But Grimmjow had swiftly learned what an unwise decision that was and he would not try it again.

Aizen had been busy making a new Arrancar while Ichigo was captured and placed in his room. As much as he wanted to capture Ichigo himself to make sure Ichigo wasn't hurt he had to let others do it so he would not seem to eager. Ichigo couldn't know how Aizen felt about him. Chuckling darkly Aizen walked back to his room.

"- leave me alone" screamed Ichigo throwing a pillow at Aizen when he walked in.

"Aren't you the one that chased me, running all by your self to my palace"?

"That's because you grabbed Orihime and you know it" Ichigo yelled.

"Pet I am you master now and I can't have you yelling at me" Aizen said in a sinister tone while walking toward the frantic soul reaper.

"What are you talking about"

"You are in my castle as a prisoner this makes me your master pet. Now since you obviously need to learn how to acknowledge your master I will teach you. Bring in the other one Ulquiorra".

Ulquiorra walked in dragging Orihime behind him.

"Ichigo"

"Orihime done worry I'll save you" Ichigo yelled.

Aizen growing jealous grabbed Ichigo by the collar and said

"for every time you disobey me Orihime will take the punishment".

"What" Ichigo gasped

"Now show me you know who your master is and lick my shoes" Aizen said while dropping Ichigo

Ichigo lay on the ground confused "why?"

"If you do not do it I will take it as an act of defiance and Orihime will be punished."

"No I'll do it" kneeling down Ichigo licked Aizens impeccable white shoes.

"I think he gets it now Ulquiorra, take Orihime back to her room and guard her closely."

"yes sir"

Ulquiorra left the room taking Orihime with him. Ichigo swallowed loudly nervous to be alone with the foreboding man.

"Now pet I have a present for you." Aizen walked to the bed bringing a white box with a long satin ribbon with him. Tossing it to Ichigo he walked to a nearby chair and watched smiling as Ichigo opened his present.

"what is this" Ichigo gasped as he picked up the see through Arrancar uniform.

"This thing is see through!" Ichigo screamed beat red. "How the hell could I wear this."

"Pets don't need clothes if you want to go naked that's fine with me."

"No I'll wear this."

Aizen laughed then stepping forward drew his zanpakuto slashing through Ichigo's soul reaper uniform. Ichigo jumped back "What are you doing? You won't be needing those pet the outfit now that you have that one." Then raising his zanpakuto he continued to cut the uniform off of Ichigo's body.

Scowling furiously Ichigo changed into the skimpy new one provided for him. "This is so embarrassing, you can see everything through this monstrosity!"

"That's kind of the point." Aizen laughed then threw Ichigo onto his massive 4 poster bed pinning Ichigo beneath him. "Don't worry pet I'll take good care of you." Flipping Ichigo on his stomach he reached up to grab the handcuffs he had left on the bedside table. He quickly snapped them on Ichigo just to make sure he couldn't resist. Gently Aizen started to caress Ichigo through his silky clothes.

"Soon you will never want to leave me." Grabbing Ichigo he kissed the squirming substitute shinigami harshly.

"No get away from me" Ichigo shoved himself away from Aizen

"I don't think you understand your position clearly enough if you do not let me - you I will have Orihime beaten"

"Please I will do whatever you want just don't hurt her!"

"First I want to know what she is to you a friend our your lover."

"Just a friend" Aizen smiled at this he would make Orihime regret it if she had slept with his Ichigo.

"Now I am going to take off your handcuffs and then you are going to spread your legs for me and offer me your virginity."

"what?" Ichigo blushed

Aizen laughed and he quickly unlocked Ichigo

Dazed Ichigo sat on the bed he looked up to see Aizen staring at him expediently

"You...you coward I wouldn't sleep with you if you where the last person earth! Ichigo screamed

Suddenly Aizen was no longer laughing "Kitten you really should learn not to make me angry." That was the last thing Ichigo heard before he was knocked unconscious.

When Ichigo woke up he was on fire his whole body was so hot, he could not stand it

"water please" Ichigo shamefully whispered

"What was that an unfamiliar voice laughed".

"I think the sluts awake."

What the Ichigo bolted right up he wasn't in his world of the living bedroom he was in a large meeting room at the table sat the 10 Espadas and Aizen. Aizen looked down from his throne like chair at the head of the table "So your awake how are you feeling?"

I'm fine I'm WHAT THE HELL Ichigo screamed he had just realized he was naked except for a collar around his neck and a chain in Aizen's hand!

"I'm going to take your virginity in front of an audience as part of your training. After I knocked you out I gave you a powerful aphrodisiac that will make you beg for me."

"I will never beg!"

"We will see."

45 excruciating moments for Ichigo later

"Please"

Aizen stopped his meeting and turned toward Ichigo. "Please what?"

"Please help me on fire."

Aizen smiled cruelly "Come here pet"

Ichigo beyond caring walked to Aizen only to fall to his knees when Aizen jerked his leash roughly.

"What was that for?" Ichigo cried angrily

"Pet's walk on all fours."

Ichigo was to aroused to care about his pride anymore crawling over to Aizen's feet he looked up at the man that was slowly changing him into this submissive slut hatred and desire clouding his gaze.

Aizen lifted Ichigo up on to his lap excited and furious at the same time, he new that Ichigo would not except him easily but he never thought it would be his frustrating.

"If you want it that bad put it in yourself." Aizen said softly

Ichigo felt like crying he had never done this before and he was about to right in the middle of a crowded room. But his was desperate the drug was like poison burning him alive making him super sensitive. Whining he tried stretch himself but Aizen was to big

"Your to big"

Aizen looked at the struggling Ichigo who was panting like crazy and wrapped his hands around Ichigo's waste raising the salivating human he slammed him down tearing through Ichigo's virginity. A little bit of blood seeped out of him and tears where running down his face. Aizen thought he had never seen anything sweeter. Wanting to make amends he started to rub Ichigo's cock forcefully he could tell that took away some of the pain and because of the drug Ichigo came right away.

As Ichigo sat on Aizen's lap the brown haired mans member fully in his butthole he finally relaxed. It actually felt good to have a cock in him and cumming had eased a lot of the tension from the drug. But just as he was enjoying it a formidable looking Espada came toward them.

"Hey can we join in" Coyote Starrk asked with a smile

"You did good work last week I think you have earned some release."

Starrk grabbed Ichigo's opened mouth and thrust himself inside.

"Bite me and you will regret it" Starrk growled grabbing Ichigo's face while thrusting in and out of the orange haired beauty.

Ichigo felt violated on all sides but he felt something building up inside him. Thrusting his hips back onto Aizen's cock felt great soon he was enthusiastically sucking Starrk while shaking his hips for Aizen.

Pleasure washing over him Ichigo came roughly at the same time Starrk and Aizen did. Ichigo felt the cum inside him filling him up when he felt some of it slip out of him he thrust down on Aizen's cock hard not wanting to lose the precious liquid.

"What was that Ichigo" Aizen asked pleased

"Don't worry we aren't done by a long shot." Aizen laughed while he and Starrk continued to pump Ichigo

"I think he can be filled even more" Grimnjow growled his cock poking Ichigo's ass

Ichigo froze "You can't mean... Aizen's already... I'll break"

"Help yourself Ichigo could use a little stretching" Aizen shrugged

"Don't mind if I do" Grimnjow plowed into Ichigo

Ichigo screamed but the sound was completely muffled by Starrk's cock. The three men paid no head to his protest and continued to - him hard. When they came Ichigo felt so full and good he could not get enough of it. After several hours they pulled out and Ichigo fell down exhausted instantly falling asleep.

"Think we should keep him?"

"Definitely"

Aizen gently stroked Ichigo's hair

"Good job you two I think we thoroughly broke him in."

Exhausted from their long night everyone went off to bed. When Ichigo finally woke up it was to find that he was spooning with Aizen.

"So how did you like being banged?"

Ichigo blushed and whispered "It felt good"

Aizen laughed "Come hear I want to start this morning off right."

Eagerly Ichigo crawled onto Aizen's lap.

"Do you think you can fit it in now?"

"Ye.. yes"

"Good"

Licking his fingers Ichigo gently spread himself and pushed himself down on Aizen.

"It feels so good please thrust into me like last night." Ichigo groaned wanting the commanding Aizen to - him hard like last night.

"Get on all fours."

Eager to do anything to keep Aizen happy and inside him Ichigo went on all fours.

"From now on you are mine you will spend your nights pleasing me. I have had a doggy bed installed in my work room so you may sleep while I work. Last night with Grimnjow and Starrk was an exception to break you in but if you spread your legs for someone else again you will not like the results.

"It felt good last night but I'm glad that I will be yours I actually was embarrassed to admit this but when I first saw you I got a bit of a crush " Ichigo said breathlessly

Aizen stopped moving inside Ichigo for a moment and blushed

"Your uniform will be your collar and leash. I will release Orihime today and start negotiating with the soul society. As part of the negotiations your family will be told you moved in with a friend and you will be allowed to see them whenever you want." Aizen said while pumping into Ichigo from behind

"Oh yes so good."

"I think we will have a lot of fun together Ichigo" Aizen panted as he came inside Ichigo

Even now Aizen was thinking of his terms for the peace treaty in exchange for peace he would demand Kuchiki Byakuya and Abarai Renji as pets for Grimnjow and Starrk he was pretty sure they had an eye on those two and that would keep his arrancar to distracted to come back for Ichigo. Actually since he was at it he would demand servants for all his espada and the ex captains that followed him since they might want Ichigo and anything lower than an Espada Ichigo could defend himself from. For the first time in years Aizen was content his Espadas would be happy and the man he loved had just told him he like him at the moment he saw no reason to get out of bed for the next week.


End file.
